1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive shaft cover assembly and in particular to a retaining ring that mounts a cover member surrounding a portion of a drive shaft and enables the cover member to be manually removed and remounted without the need for hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide a cover member around a rotating drive shaft, particularly around a universal joint or coupling at the end of a drive shaft.
Metal plates have been used to cover a drive shaft end. Some plates are permanently mounted in place while others are rotatably mounted to pivot to an open position to access the universal joint and/or coupling. Metal covers are relatively expensive and add weight, which may not be desirable.
As a means of reducing weight and cost, flexible cover members made of molded plastic have been used in place of metal covers. Flexible cover members are attached to a fixed mounting structure adjacent the drive shaft by nut and bolt fasteners, hose clamps, various types of plastic clips, etc. These fasteners often require the use of tools when removing the cover member to access the universal joint and/or coupling.